disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck and the Gorilla
Donald Duck and the Gorilla is a Donald Duck animated short. Synopsis One stormy night, Donald and his nephews overhear the radio announcer, Breckenridge, notify the listeners that a gorilla named Ajax has escaped from the city zoo. The nephews pale with fright, and Donald laughs at them. As a prank, Donald frightens his nephews with gorilla hands to make it seem as if he is Ajax. The nephews spotted Donald from the keyhole and to retaliate on their uncle, the nephews dress up in a gorilla suit and lay under Donald on the armchair (''which Donald was sit on the armchair to read a book''), and eat Donald's lollipop while Donald is unawared at one point. Donald heard the crunchy noise and discovered the sharp teeth and stare up at the fake gorilla, pale with great fright, he rushed away, the nephews popped up from the suit and all laughed hysterically. At the same time, the real Ajax appears in front of the window and breaks into the house. Ajax then let out an enormous roar, the nephews dashed away, still wearing the suit, and Donald, who was hiding beneath the umbrella, spotted them and their disguised gorilla suit and ranted to chase them, and Ajax has appeared in front of them, the triplet escaped, but Donald momentarily assumes that Ajax is the triplets' disguise and hollered at the triplet and use the umbrella poked and grabbed Ajax from outside to inside before spotting them. When Donald realize that Ajax isn't the fake, he trembled and almost fainted, when the radio says you can master any wild animal by looking them straight in the eye, Donald stares at Ajax's eye; however, as it turn out its pupil only forms a tombstone reading "Here lies a dead duck". As Ajax was about to bite Donald alive, Donald shoves an umbrella into Ajax's mouth and escaped, making Ajax momentarily stop fighting. Donald and his nephews quietly tiptoe away, but one of them accidentally spill some candle wax on Donald's buttock and later burned Donald's back, Donald's head formed a boiling kettle, and Donald angrily driven the triplets away and his hand got burned on the doorknob due to the candle's heat, yet again, he later tiptoe away on his own, but he unfortunately crosses paths with Ajax, who was stand on his head, and Donald didn't even realized until his buttock hinted him, and Ajax started to chasing Donald. Ajax chases Donald through his decrepit house, causing a lot of havoc of the house, like scraped the column, smash the ceiling, and destroy the wooden plank from the table, and they finally meet up on the gateleg table. Ajax pushes the table to try to flatten Donald and bite Donald's tail, but it poked Ajax in his eye. Amid all these things, with the help of the radio announcer, the nephews use a tear gas in the hope that to stop Ajax, and it successfully subdues Ajax, but affects Donald as well. Tearing up, Ajax and Donald console one another as the cartoon closed. Characters *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Ajax the Gorilla (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald) *Breckenridge (voiced by Unknown) Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #1.4: "The Donald Duck Story" * Disney's Halloween Treat * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #79 * A Disney Halloween * Scary Tales * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.34: "Donald's Nephews" * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #93 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Scary Tales * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald's Scary Tales * Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Greatest Hits * Disney's Halloween Treat * Mickey's House of Villains Laserdisc * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Scary Tales * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald's Scary Tales / Halloween Haunts DVD * Mickey's House of Villains * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 2 Notes At one point, Donald's tail gives Ajax an eye-poke, one of the signature moves of the Three Stooges. Gallery Donald Duck-Donald Duck and the Gorilla.jpg Huey, Dewey and Louie-Donald Duck and the Gorilla.jpg 38105.jpg 38106.jpg 38107.jpg 38108.jpg 38109.jpg 38110.jpg 38111.jpg 38112.jpg 38113.jpg 38114.jpg Tumblr_mbuikmhcd71r3jmn6o1_1280.png 2002-mickeymechant-07.jpg Donald face-to-face with Ajax.png Huey Dewey and Louie scared.png Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571376 1 1944.jpg Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571376 2 1944.jpg Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571456 4 1944.jpg Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571523 4 1944.jpg Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571540 2 1944.jpg Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571573 0 1944.jpg Duck and the Gorilla.png Hov04.jpg 800full-donald-duck-and-the-gorilla-screenshot.jpg Tumblr ltr7mcRpaY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-30-20h27m19s164.png 1944-gorille-3.jpg 1944-gorille-4.jpg 1944-gorille-6.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1944 shorts Category:Halloween productions Category:Featured shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts